hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceri
Ceridwen Mirriam Dulciate was Algaliarept's former familiar, trapped in the ever-after for a thousand years. She probably exchanged her soul for eternal youth, and was able to maintain her youth as long as she was Al's familiar. She was an elven princess, and is memorialized in elven tarot cards. As a youth, she was trained to do espionage among households, but that skill is not useful in her new surroundings. When Ceri was initially rescued by Rachel, she was in dire need of normalcy, kindness, and freedom, being a willing slave and even lover to Algaliarept for a millenium prior. She doesn't see black-magic smut as wrong, and doesn't worry about gaining it in small amounts, and eventually Rachel starts taking on her view. In the Main SeriesEdit Ceri is currently in love with Quen Hansen, Trent Kalamack's bodyguard. Originally she was interested in Trent and tried to strike up a relationship, but he feared the blackness of her aura (caused by absorbing the smut for Algaliarept for 1000 years while she was his familiar) and rejected her. Ceri & Quen now have a child together, who they named Ray. Ray is the second elven child in recent times to be born with a healthy genetic structure. The first is Lucy Kalamack, who Ceri also acts as a mother towards. Ceri allows Trent to project the public image of them being together, and has no problem with maintaining a false relationship for "political" reasons while being in love with Quen, and it seems to be an ideal situation for Kalamack, as he has a mother & caretaker for his child without being tied down. 'Dead Witch Walking' Ceri does not appear in this story. 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Ceri does not appear in this story. 'Every Which Way But Dead' When Rachel is completing the familiar ritual with Al, Rachel demands Al free Ceri and restore her soul. Al agrees, as he was going to kill Ceri in any case, but Rachel succeeds in dragging Ceri onto holy ground, where she is safe from Al. Out of gratitude for her freedom she teaches Rachel how to store ley-line energy and act as her own familiar. Ceri is also an expert at writing non-verbal demon contracts because of working as Algaliarept's familiar and assistant for the past 700 years. In exchange for no action taken against her or her family, she agrees never to tell anyone how to be their own familiar except one daughter who may teach one of her own in each subsequent generation. 'A Fistful of Charms' Rachel needed help with potions to change Jenks to be big, even offering to take smut for them as they were demon magic, out of gratitude for saving her from Al. 'For a Few Demons More' When Rachel is visited by Newt, she helps Rachel with protection from her and calls Menias for help. She also helps Rachel negotiate contract and contact. Later she saves Rachel with help of Menias from the focus which Rachel infused in herself, and transfer it into her werewolf alpha David. 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' In this novel Rachel finds out, that Ceri is expecting and father is Quen. 'White Witch, Black Curse' Coming Soon 'Black Magic Sanction' Coming Soon 'Pale Demon' Coming Soon 'A Perfect Blood' Coming Soon! 'Ever After' In Ever After, Ceri is seen riding horses with Trent, Quen, Lucy, Ray, and Rachel. While riding they feel someone watching them and Trent tells Ceri and Quen to take the children to the stables, as they thought that the people watching them wanted Trent. After Ceri and Quen left thy were attacked by Ku'sox in Nick's body. Quen was taken out and Lucy was taken. To protect Lucy, Ceri voluntarily went with Ku'sox. While in the custody of Ku'sox, Ceri and Pierce thought that they could kill Ku'sox in his sleep. Ku'sox killed Pierce with their joined spell and Ceri died many hours later. 'The Undead Pool' Ceri is dead in this story In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' Ceri does not appear in this story. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' Ceri does not appear in this story. 'Dirty Magic' Ceri does not appear in this story. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' Ceri does not appear in this story. 'The Bespelled' This is the story of how Ceri became Algaliarept's familiar. It is alluded to in the story that Dulciate is a very valuable surname for a demon to claim as familiar due to their status within elven society and the heinous acts elves have committed against the demons. Ceri was initially captured by Al because she feared to grow old and allowed him to drag her into the Ever After. Her likeness appears on some tarot cards in Trent Kalamack's study as the slave on the Devil card - it is revealed in Bespelled that these cards were actually made for Cerdiwen's family, who were royals. Ley Line Drifter Ceri does not appear in this story. Powers As a former demon familiar, Ceri can spindle ley line magic and has a tremendous amount of black curses at her disposal. She is extremely skilled in ley-line magic and creating the potions for demon curses, though she cannot invoke them, not being a demon herself. As an elf Ceri has access to wild magic, but will not use it because of its unpredictable nature. Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character